deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner City
Once the very busy city of Fairview, now inhabited by N4 mutated Zombies, the Inner City is where all the true Zombie action takes place in Dead Frontier. The Inner City is where one can scavenge items and cash for their survival. It's a large area and the quality of loot gets higher the farther you travel, but so does the risk of running into more dangerous Zombie mutations. Maps First of all, the Inner City is divided into "zones" or "territories" that determine the types of zombies encountered by the Player (for more information about the zombies in each zone, check out the Bestiary section of the Wiki). Secondly, the system used by the game, the Inner City is divided into "districts", sections of the city that were once distinct regions with their own individual urban flavour that control which particular zombies native to the district's zone are most frequently encountered. It is also rumoured that each district has a different item set, but this will become clear once more districts are analyzed and cataloged. *Holdout Zone (Nastya's Holdout, also area around The Holdout) *North-West Zone (Area around Dogg's Stockade) *Stockade Zone (Dogg's Stockade) *North Zone (East of Dogg's Stockade) *Central Zone (East of Nastya's Holdout) *South-West Zone (South of Nastya's Holdout) *South Zone (Area around Precinct 13) *Precinct Zone (Precinct 13) *Eastern Zone (Area around Fort Pastor) *Fort Zone (Fort Pastor) *North-East Zone (North End Zone) *South-East Zone (South End Zone) * South-East Zone (South of Secronom Bunker) * North-East Zone (Area around Secronom Bunker) * Bunker Zone (Secronom Bunker) For more detail about the map, click here. Inner City 3D Inner City in 3D Mode differs gradually from the one in 2D. Basically it's divided into the same amount of cells (screens) as the classic one is. But street layouts are a lot bigger. While 2D features only one road intersection per screen, 3D offers a district roughly as large as nine 2D cells are. In the 3D version, streets and areas are not named as they were in 2D, even more, they have no names. That way makes some players address the map a lot more, since it's harder to remember districts visually than by their names. Roads now are more cluttered with abandoned vehicles differing from mere sedans to tanker trucks and tanks. Thankfully, there are no more unexplainable weirdly placed trash dumpsters or shipping containers in the middle of a road. Still, it's possible to see a street light placed in the middle of a drive in and, rarely, trash cans in the middle of roads. Due to increased distances the Inner City 3D features five outposts in different parts of the city: * Nastya's Holdout (West, minimal threat level) in Holdout Zone (Outpost Zone has been replaced with Holdout Zone prior to the public release of 3D Demo and caused a bit of "confusion" among the players). * Dogg's Stockade (North-West, threat level yellow) in Stockade Zone. * Precinct 13 (South, threat level orange) in Precinct Zone. * Fort Pastor (East, threat level orange) in Fort Zone. * Secronom Bunker (North-East, threat level white) in Bunker Zone. You must enter one of the outposts to be able to respawn there. It also changes your current trade zone. Be advised to pack some supplies if you are going to change your current outpost, since most, namely Precinct 13 and Fort Pastor, are a great distance away from other outposts. Also all of the outposts are now guarded by NPC's, their names and weaponry are determined by the lore of their whereabouts. Krn3ll improved the basic 3D map with danger zones, points of interest and shortest routes to the other outposts. More information on points of interest can be found in the stickied thread, Fairview 3D Map 2.0. (This map is outdated, missing a large portion of the easternmost part of the city, and needs updated.) End Zones There are at the most two end zones where the loot is high compared to the starting point. *SE-EZ - South-East End Zone; white danger zone. *NE-EZ - North-East End Zone; white danger zone. *AdminPwn's words "Normally the base chance to find a weapon or armour is 2% per loot (doubled for GMs to 4%). I have now tweaked this so that looting NEZ is 1.5%, and SEZ is 2.5% (3% & 5% respectively for GMs). The idea here is that you can get acceptable results looting near the bunker, but if you want the absolute best loot chances you'll need to head south. The actual NEZ and SEZ is exactly the same shape as it was before on the old map, so an 8x8 square but cut in half diagonally as shown on this image: Fairview 3D Map 2.0" Loots of End Zones #North and South-East EZ - Any level 40-70 and level 71+ food and medication can be found here. Items ranging from 70 skill to 120 skill can be looted here; non-GMs can loot from 70 skill to 110 skill items. Handgun ammo ranging from .40 handgun or higher can be found by non-GMs; .50 handgun or higher by GMs. All rifle ammo above 5.5mm can be looted by non-GMs, and above 9mm for GMs. 10 and 12 gauge are the only shotgun ammos here. Only GMs can loot 120 skill weapons. North-East End Zone (from Dogg's Stockade) *Go up 4 blocks, go 27 right, 16 down, 16 right, 4 up. North-East End Zone (from Fort Pastor) *Go up 6 blocks, right 19 blocks, up 4 blocks. South-East End Zone (from Fort Pastor) *Go down 4 blocks, 10 blocks right, down 9 blocks. South-East End Zone (from Precinct 13) *Go right 24 blocks (to reach start of black zone) North-East End Zone (from Precinct 13) * Go right 36 blocks, up 26 blocks South-East End Zone (from Secronom Bunker) * Go right 4 blocks, down 15. = Secronon Bunker is already located in the North-East Zone. = Trivia * The Inner City, unlike many real life cities, does not have any railway transit system, highways, airports or accessible sewers. It also lacks water bodies such as ponds or rivers traversing though it. * Based on the amount of streets and their lengths, the explorable Inner City is roughly double the size of Manhattan, New York. * There is an increased presence of military vehicles the farther East you go. This, along with the ever-increasing amount of mutants found in these regions, suggest that the zombie outbreak started somewhere in the Eastern portions of the city. Category:Locations